Heavenly Blue
by Rin1019
Summary: Rin, Luka and Ritsu have to keep their profession secret from their own family, it is too complex and full of lust and passion to understand. But they soon realize that it is not possible especially when you fall in love,drama,tragic events or the idea of lying is involve.How will they live now when THEY find out of their secret? Thank you! Multiple couples!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys new story! It's kinda well…yeah any ways I hope you like~**_

_**Sorry for any miss spells or WTF words!**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid!**_

Heavenly Blue

Chapter 1

Luka~

I walked on the cold streets of winter in Vocca city, my destination at 4 in the morning, home.

Silently I opened the door to my small apartment and close the door gently before any snow got in as I took off my jacket and scarf. It was 20 degrees outside and to top it off almost Christmas. I took out the money from my jacket pockets and walked to my small room and opened the door gently to hear small snores and whimpers next door to my room. Slowly I stepped in and went to my closet and reached above to grab a small brown box. I opened it and place the money inside. I said a prayer and set it up where it belongs and turned around.

I lived in a small apartment with only a small kitchen, one small bathroom, little living room and two rooms; one for me that had a bed and a mirror and all my clothes in the closet. The other room was for my little sisters Gumi and SEEU who slept peacefully as big sister went to work, late at night.

Tired I sighted at any thought that landed on my head, as I removed my cloths to step in the shower, I need to remove all this glitter off my body.

Rin~

I stepped into the small apartment to find my brother typing away his college paper. I smiled and went to my room in tippy toes like a ninja. I opened the door and got inside and took out the money from my jacket pockets to put it in this orange shaped purse inside my closet. I then lay on my bed and looked up at my white room. The only thing that was orange was my bed, the small table and mirror that had my makeup and stuff also the carpet which I beg Len to buy me one Christmas.

"Rin?" My brother called seeing light from under the door, I quickly dressed in my orange covered pjs and sat back on my bed trying to make my hair look messy with sleep.

"Yes, Len?" I asked as I got a towel realizing I had my makeup on and took off all that nasty makeup.

"Hey you want something to eat? How was your nap?" Len asked opening the door, I hid the towel under me, I smiled at him," Yeah, it was a good sleep I guess? How is your collage paper?"

"Good, you should really come back…you will make a better lawyer than me Rinny, you're so much determined…plus you don't have to work to keep up the bills and help me pay for collage."

"No, Len I will help you! Plus I'm doing well with my modeling, I like that better!" I lied to my brother…

"Yeah you are good for it especially those Lolita things, well I will get something for you okay?" He said walking off he had his banana pjs his hair was up in his usual pony tail but he had his very sexy glasses. I stood and put away the rag and went after him, modeling uh?

Ritsu~

I ran like a maniac to my apartment and just opened the door and got inside shutting it with all my psycho locks. Fuck I really need to get a new job, guys keep coming after me!

Peaceful, I took of my jacket and went to my living room and walked behind my TV and took this bag and out of the pockets of my purple Lolita dress I took out my money and put it in the bag. Done, I placed it back there and fixed everything. I then went to my room and began to remove the girl clothes and put on my purple pjs and put my red hair up in a pony tail and began to remove the makeup I had to use to look like a girl.

A phone rang and I just grunted and went to pick it up, "Hello?" I said in my chick voice, the voice in the other line seem to hesitate," Ritsu! Are you asleep?" Teto yelled in the phone, I rolled my eyes and had to answer the crazy sister I had," What do you think smart ass?"

"Shut up! You fucken cross dresser! Now then I need you to help me!"

"Do what Teto? I'm not one of your bitches you can control! You have Ted for that!" I yelled back at the crazy witch, I really don't want to almost be rape by one of her eye spy people, like really. The last time the dumbass said he wanted to be my master; I just kicked him in the balls and ran. Till that day never again will I help Teto get a man!

"I need you to get tabs on this kid name Len!"

"Uh, that's Rin, brother, older brother who is going to collage to become a lawyer…"

"I know that! But I need more! You are buds with Rinny! Please be a good sister!"

"I will think about it…now I'm going to bed, bye." I hung up and went to brush my teeth and go to sleep; ah this Teto is going to murder the world!

_**Hear ya go! This is short but I promise next chapter it will be much better! But yeah hear is the start of something awesome! Please read and review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO! I want to say thanks to the peeps that are my followers for this new story as well who are enjoying it and reading it! **_

_**Also welllllllllllllll this is a complex idea I have sooo be patient with meh, there will be some crack couples and everything!**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid but I love RITSU!**_

Heavenly Blue

Chapter 2

Luka~

I woke up at 7 and fresh snow filled the streets of Vocca also it was freezing like this very early morning. Lazy and very tired I walked to the very crappy kitchen we had, in heavy gray sweats and a pink thermal I walked in to prepare breakfast. I began to make eggs for my siblings, hoping the smell will wake the sleepy heads up in this Saturday morning. An egg had carrots the other a cream ball on the side for my little sister. I set the plates on the table and made my own eggs with tuna.

"Luka! Why are you awake so super early?" Gumi walked in her green sweats and white thermal she carried her favorite Mr. Carrot plushy her green hair sticking all over the places. SEEU walked in right after her with orange sweats and a black thermal she had her head band with cat ears her long blonde hair around her like a cape.

Warmly, I smiled at them as they sat around me," Because I need to work, love and you both better work on your homework and clean the house." I ordered them like a mother, like mother would have told us before…she died... As the eldest sister I wanted them to become much more not some hobos in the streets…or strippers, I want them to be successful. Be better than me, and get married with a good man and have a fairy tale life.

"Big sister…I have been working on my Korean!" SEEU smiled warmly at me as she took a bite of her cream ball thing, I laughed," that's very good SEEU, I am very proud of you!" I could not help but ruffle her hair; she meowed but kissed my cheek. She has always acted like a cat, mother found it unique, I found it strange but then became used to my sisters strange ways.

"Anyways, what time are you going to work?"Gumi asked eating her carrots; Mr. Carrot sat on her lap as she ate like a little girl even though she is 16 years old and in High School.

"At 12 and I will be back at 6 for dinner then I will leave to my other job…" I smiled at my little sisters who looked angry at me, I understood…they wanted to spend time with big sister but money doesn't grow on trees…

The next hours I cleaned the house helped them with their home work and finally got ready for work. I put on black pants, heels, white dress up shirt and a vest with a black bow. I left them putting on the apron around my hips and Gumi helping me put on my jacket like a big sister.

"Be safe sister!" SEEU yelled she still had he head band with cat ears, Gumi smiled at me and waved from the door. My long pink hair flew against the afternoon air creating a curtain to my family as I waved back at them, I will try…

Rin~

"BROTHER! You left the restroom light on!" I yelled, Len came running from his room to me in the kitchen, he had black circles under is eyes but he still smiled at me with his glasses on, he was still working on his paper. He pulled yet another full all nighter for collage and I for…my job…we where both messed up in our left minds.

"Jeez, Rin don't yell like your being murder, it's a light! But okay I will turn it off!" Len said complained rubbing his eyes as he to finish his business; he still wore those childish pjs. I just cursed at him and he turned to stick his tongue out and close himself in his room as I began to make some pancakes.

At the table I cut him banana pieces to put on top of his pancakes like a mom...as he walked in dressed in a blue polo, tucked in and khaki pants, with dress up shoes, he looked respectful, with his hair up in a pony tail and his glasses at the bridge of his nose reading the morning paper…nerd…

"Ready? It's cold like winter wonderland outside, so wear you jacket!" I yelled at him to pay attention to me. He nodded and sat down folding his paper and sitting next to me to eat.

"Thanks sis, what will you do today?" he asked eating the bananas first; I sighted and put orange syrup on my pancakes.

"Clean…go to this shoot…"

"Yeah, I will be heading to Yamaha University and be at the library all day with my team, we have a debate next Monday and we want to win…"

"With Ted and…Mikuo…uh?" I chuckle a little dry…Mikuo the one that put gum on my hair as a senior prank and ever since…I have cut it short. My lovely blonde locks…

"Yes…you still hold a grudge, uh? He apologized and gave you a huge ass orange plushy! Plus the short hair looks way better on you!" Len said patting my head like a little kid, bloody bastard!

"Yeah well I loved my long hair and it is his fault so yeah…but whatever have fun?"

"Why don't you come over?" Len asked his mouth filled with pancakes…what a pig he is but he is my little brother by 5 minutes…so in a way got used to him, not really.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and no thank you I have a shoot remember?"

"AH yes…well will you be home for dinner?"

I stopped and stared at him…no I cannot…but I didn't want to lie to him and say I have a show…for modeling…since it's not true…

"I can't…I will be going out with Luka and sleep over at her house…"

"Luki's sister? Wow I thought you guys hated each other since she is best friends with Miku who is the eldest sister of Mikuo, who married that mafia dude Akaito with that stripper joint…"

"Len don't say that it's not true…but yes, Luka and I are pals…also Miku is pretty cool but NOT her brother…"

"Yeah whatever then, see you tomorrow okay?" Len stood and left his damn plate there and left with his coat and brief case…

But for some reason I felt alone… I wanted Len to come back and we can hang together like old times…with a movie and some pop corn…The times where we will tell everything to each other, no secrets…we where one…

No he has collage friends and well I'm running away from him and he doesn't even see it…Ever since I quit school because I knew we will not make it with the cost, we have become separate…like oil and water…It must be done…

Ritsu~

I fucken hate Teto this morning…She woke me up at damn 6 in the morning to tell me to get ready and do her bidding…finding info about Len. So I woke up ate chocolate crisp and well took a bath, put on my makeup, dressed in a navy blue Lolita dress with sleeves and below my knees with my black doll like boots. I walked out the door with my black coat with ruffles in the front and a big white bow on the back; I placed a black and a lacy Lolita hat on my head and lace gloves.

Here I am like a damn retard walking to Rin's apartment…my hopes to find her brother and check out the merchandise and see what so damn great about him. If he is no good I am going to walk out and not give a shit, as well curse Teto to the heavens.

As I walked by a corner to now be face to face to Rin's window I saw him…oh yeah…damn crazy Teto.

He stepped out in a black coat that looked military in a way with khaki pants and some blue shirt thing and held a brief case. To top it off had blonde locks held up in a pony tail, his eyes were like Rin crystal blue and with black rim…glasses…? Holy shit he was very handsome and tall…and a college student…he passed right next to me his phone rang and he answered…his voice was not too rough but not too high, perfect to sing with…

I froze as he passed with his phone, I then turned around like a stiff doll to check him out some more…mmm maybe in the summer I can check out his butt…whatever he belongs to Teto and I don't want anything that the bitch has tainted with her mind.

So I turned and knocked on Rins door, I heard a couple of curses and the door was flung open by Rin in jeans, orange sweater, orange puffy slippers and her traditional bow and hair pins. But her face wasn't smiling and happy with so much joy like a damn unicorn, she looked like her unicorn was murdered by rainbows…

"Hello Rin," I said walking inside without her consent, I walked to her kitchen with the breakfast plates there; I sat myself down and looked down at the plate with one banana on the side.

"Hey, Ritsu…what brings you hear?"She asked closing the door to keep away the frost bite from entering her home and came walking to my side, like in pain, to sit next to me. She grabbed her fork and continued eating her pancakes with the strong scent of citrus.

"Well to be honest, serve me tea, and Teto sent me hear…"I answered her in a cold demanding voice, she nodded and stood to make me tea, after some time she placed it in front of me removing the plates and setting them in the sink. Like a zombie she sat down once again and looked up at me. I nodded and took a sip of tea," Teto asked me to come not for a job but, for your brother."

"Len? Why? Is he doing bad things?"

"Like break little girl hearts, no. But Teto wants him…as her pet, that how I see it."The damn fake diva called me this morning wanting me to get info about him for her." I answered the now blank faced Rin, can this morning get any worse? I have a zombie blank face bitch looking at me, what to do?

"Okay, well my brother isn't for sale…so..."

"I know that idiot, but I am telling you just in case you see her stalking your little brother, also tell me some stuff so I can get her off my ass, it's too good to be bothered, now we have a deal?"

"Wait, so you're telling me this…"

I sighted, I hate people right now. Yet again people hate me but whatever. Rin is my best friend and I know something is going on in her head that's why her clever side decided to take a vacation to Never land or something.

"Just don't rattle me out, alright. I did you a favor now tell me some crap of your brother so I can tell her so she can back off my rack? Is that clear?" I once again repeated to her my deal and continued drinking my tea.

"Fine, okay I accept your deal. Also I don't care what happens to him he is a grown ass man… he loves bananas and he wears banana covered pjs. Also he eats bananas with his pancakes, well just about anything with bananas…he sings to Katy Perry…that's all I can think so far…"

"That is just repulsive...it makes me want to puke acid and die…"I simply stated drinking some tea, Rin shrugged and finished off her pancakes.

"What to do he is a shota, oh and tell Teto he is at Yamaha University library if she wants to go and stalk him!" her smiled shined, I just blinked at her confused, did talking about her weird yet sexy brother made her happy?

"Yeah whatever," I took out my cell phone from my jacket and dialed the crazy bitch.

"Hello my lovely sister of the other fountain!"

"Yeah he is at Yamaha University being a nerd and he is obsessed with bananas and he wears banana pjs like a shota, also sings to Katy Perry..." I simply finished my job for today, Rin giggled at my very blank face.

"Thank you my chocolate covered boy sister who dresses like a girl! I'm on my way~"Teto insulted me as I hung up; once again look how much I give a shit.

"She called me a boy…" I tuned to Rin who giggled and laughed," Yeah well you're the most beautiful girl ever!" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back like a doll I was not used to this type of contact, Rin was much more of a sister than that stupid Teto who was too busy making peoples life a living hell, starting with mine.

_**Thank you sooo much I promise more exciting things will happen in the next chapter's hahahaha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello I am back! Hahaha I hope you guys enjoy this one and the rest of the story! Thanks to all yall peeps who are fallowing the story and actually reading it!**_

_**Sorry for any miss spells and wtf words~ **_

_**They are hard to get!**_

_**Please read and review and thank you!**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid or anything else just the plot line~**_

Heavenly Blue

Chapter 3

Rin~

After we hugged and had a moment of kindness, Ritsu stayed with me I guess to make sure I would not like kill myself… I guess that makes me feel happy he helps me well forget all the bad stuff. Ritsu is my best friend and in some way feel special he actually cares to visit me and make sure I'm doing fine. Shit I wish Len can do that for me but…he is too busy and I'm nothing but closing him out…

Ritsu didn't say much after what he told me about Teto and her "hots" for my brother, he just sat there and drank some tea while I finished off my now cold pancakes. We still sat on the table and just looking out the window wondering why it suddenly started to snow again. Yes it began to snow like white pure tears but we both know we are nowhere near pure. I myself, thought, where the hell did Teto get the idea of stalking my brother who is just a hopeless nerd…

"Ritsu…"

"…."  
"I don't want to lie no more… to Len…I want to come clean…"

"What are you talking about have you gone crazy? Tell your brother you are not a Lolita model? Even though you look like one… Think about it it's like me telling my mother I'm a cross dresser! She would flip and maybe kill me…" Ritsu asked turning towards me his eyes looked like Esmeralda gems I wanted to just touch them to see if they were real. His eyes where intense, wise, honest and powerful with so much passion. While mine where blue and probably looked confused and in some way scared…weak…

"Yes, this morning Len wanted me to go with him…but I said no…" I said to her my voice cracking like as if I was about to die of pain, why do I feel this way? I have been doing this for 3 years now and I'm here crying about it. Having this job means not being able to be with your family all the time, to keep them hidden of the dark world.

"Rin tell me this, what would your brother say if you would to tell him the truth?"

"I don't know…"I finally said giving up on this subject that we both knew the answer to. My eyes becoming watery like a baby after a long pause, I looked down at my hands and then up to him, he had a faint smile as he rose the tea cup once more to his lips taking a sip. I know he understands, but then he doesn't his family is in it as well…

Out of pure hell a hard knock on the door was heard, at first I thought of Len so I freaked out but then he has the keys…

I was startled shitless as I stood to answer the loud knocks, Ritsu watched me like a cat as I failed to be calm. Who can it be? It was snowing outside and plus it's a Saturday and we don't have work till later…

"Hello…" I answered opening the door fucken shit that was there? Oh right my boss with his bright red hair and eyes as well as that retarded red scarf he always wears even when it is hotter than the devils ass.

"Rinny!" he yelled giving me a hug and walked in without my consent, he saluted Ritsu, who glared daggers at him, and sat down next to Ritsu. Ritsu hated him to the core like into the Earth; if glares and hatred can kill Miku would have been widow a long ass time ago.

"Well what is your business?" Ritsu snapped the whip as I sat across from my boss trying to stay calm I have not cleaned this joint since len is an asshole at times to mop the floor. Dang it, my body was shaking with nervousness…it was very rare to find the boss at your crappy apartment. He was too special and prefers you go to his billion dollar mansion that's filled with red and white statues of god knows what figures and teal silk on the windows. He was just insane and I don't understand how Miku, being so kind and gentle, can be with an animal of a man. He is like Mikuo but wild and crazy, Mikuo is an asshole…that put fucken gum in my hair…

"Mmm, it's a job for you and Rinny since you do complain that the customers DO want to rape you. I don't understand why they would want to rape you I would guess Rinny not YOU, but I DO care for all of you so yeah! Well then you know Luki are male employee of the month? "Akaito smiled at us we just watched him like as if he were crazy, which he is. Luki, the employee of the month, he gets the job done good and silently. Unlike us we get in little messes unless we do the "girl" jobs…are strippers…or undercover prostitutes.

"Yes the pink haired freak, yah what about him?" Ritsu asked his eyebrow rose in a demanding way, wow, Ritsu and Miku are the only ones that can do that to the boss. Not even Teto who is the manger can do that…I think I'm going to poop a big ass orange and die a virgin. This is really driving me insane why is he here!

"He is Luka's cousin right?" I had to ask to pull some of the tension away; this looked like some Pokémon game or something. I was about to grab my Pokémon ball and just throw it at my boss head but then will regret it so I kicked that thought aside, he kept glaring at Ritsu and likewise for Ritsu. What in the world why doesn't he spit the acid already!

"Yes, well he was in the Underworld buying sausages, I swear he is gay, when he dissed this man in the market sniffing good Chinese silk, who is a huge as mafia dude with MAJOR issues, let's say like our own worlds joker, funny his nickname is the JOKER. Now then, the mafia dude is now after Luki's little sister, I don't know why but I think he found out Luki works for me so he is going to use this to bring me down like a bitch. This is where you come in ladies; one will guard the girl the other will kill anything that gets in the way, simple! All this must be kept silent and unknown to anyone!" Akaito said smiling in his 100 billion dollar smile like as if this was like normal to have a psycho after your ass for the title of Underworld King, he ran his long pale fingers through his red flaming hair that was to his shoulders in waves. His black coat made him look like a mafia man to top it off his red blood scarf around him, which he was…he was the Scarlet Angel of the Underworld, none messed with him…

"Where does she live?" I asked as Ritsu processed everything in his head. I was not afraid, I know what to do and what the plan is, this is my job after all. I ask myself at times how I got into this, simple, the Underworld aka the ghetto place in town; I was trying to find a job when Teto requested me as a prostitute and from there learned the cords… I at times regret it but then I do not…I'm helping my brother finish collage.

"You will become friends with IA; she goes to school with Luka's little sisters Gumi and SEEU, be nice to them too and keep them safe, Miku loves these girls. IA will be moving with Luka in her crappy ass place because Luki is in another mission for me in Europe for some supplies…"

"But Luka only has two rooms and the apartment is small…" I still asked since Ritsu had a moment of jelly beans. '"Yeah well Luka will be out so she will sleep in her room!" Akaito answered once again like as if this was a game, like as if we all shit money or something. I just sighted and smiled at my boss, I just need to calm down and think this out.

"First off re answer the" why help Luki", second so I become friends with the brat and if we become friends with her she can stay in my place I have lots of room so Luka can at least sleep. Third how much are we in for?" Ritsu added more fluffy stuff as he sat there, legs crossed looking like a princess his poker face right now facing the boss. I just sat there my back straight hands on table watching our boss, he smiled I tried too but I was too lazy to show any emotion at the moment," Well then, like I said Luki was an opening to fuck me over and take my Underworld throne as badass, plus I like Luki and he is cousin to Luka and Luka love is Miku's, like soul friend or something so yeah, I'm not letting anything happen to that family my wife loves. Yes, Ritsu become friends, and why not that is very kind! But like I said Luka will be pretty busy…she is my best sniper, she will be busy bringing down the enemy next to Kaito and Meiko, and they are on it. We need to find the Jokers weak spot, yeah? In it for 50,000 gold darlings, split in two. These girls are dear to Miku so be good girls and do the job right!" he smirked laying back against the chair, Ritsu nodded in agreement, I just shivered, more killing.

I hope it all ends well…I don't want to lose my head…

Luka~

I sat on my break time to only drink a glass of water since my restaurant boss is an asshole and a cheap ass. My hands hurt from washing dishes, my voice hurt from yelling at the cook to hurry the up the orders and my feet hurt from walking all over the place, my boss well he just watched my ass like as if I was a piece of meat. I was just glad I could sit down and enjoy the snow fall after all this crap; it was the only thing I had to admire as beauty. Gosh I wish I was with my sisters…they are the only things lovely in my life right now…

"Luka! You fucken sexy whore!" I heard a voice that sounded a little too mature, I looked up and I saw my close…friend Meiko…with her cousin Kaito who had a goofy face with his blue hair very immature even though he is 28 years old holding an ice cream bar. They both sat in front of me and smiled; Meiko looked around and scanned the area for any ear droppers, my boss was the only one in view but disappeared as soon as he saw Meiko. I nodded assuring them none was here, I was in the far back, none came here to have a break besides me. The boss only watched me like a pervert but leaves as soon as I have company, reason, Akaito harassed his ass with a samurai sword to the throat after he tried to grab my ass one day. That day was the best day ever, he can watch not grab.

"Luka, we have a mission a serious one, Akaito sent us…we need to kill the Joker…now."Kaito whispered, Meiko put her hand over mine…I wanted to die…why? I looked down at her hand over mine, a tear escaped my eye, I could not help it…

"Why…"

"He threatened Luki again and wants to steal…IA…we must do this…he will do what he said… No more stabbing the bush it's time to make the kill…"Meiko comforted me; I nodded with agreement," Is she safe…is she well…" I asked looking up at them two, they nodded, I sighted with happiness. As long as she is safe that's only thing that matters…

"She will be living with you guys…Luki was sent to Europe to get weapons…very powerful ones…she will be safe…Ritsu and Rin will be protecting her…while we stalk and finish the job." Kaito smiled at me, I could not smile…I had to kill the love of my life… But I must to protect my doll…

"Luka you don't have to kill him if _you_ can't, we will do it it's just Akaito trusts you wish for revenge… You know how he is about the whole revenge and killing shit."Meiko smiled but I looked up at her brown eyes and nodded, "I will do it, he is troubled and must be destroyed… I must protect my girls."

IA~

"Auntie Miku why do I have to pack my stuff…I drew brother Luki a picture in class look! It's a tuna fish in the ocean, so weird cousin Luka loves that nasty fish too!" I smiled at Miku she smiled back her teal hair up in a bun and shining like stars, I held the picture up to her as she helped me pack my things to move with cousin Luka, for some strange reason. But I will be with Gumi and SEEU! So I smiled bright like a shining star!

"Yes wow, IA your crazy good! Now you better show Luka also Akaito will probably ask you to make him a self portrait!"

"I will! She is so pretty! Her long pink hair who can say she is like 30 years old! She looks so young and smart! Unlike Luki he is a meanie! Oh yeah uncle Akaito will want one for sure!" I pouted as I set the picture down and began to pack my shoes, Miku ran around the room in her long white coat, her teal dress to her knees and tight to her body with black heels, she looked like a secretary. She was not related to me but she is friends to the family so I call her auntie, she loves it as well as Akaito, but he is a bit cold towards me for some reason but then he is very kind and the most amazing uncle ever! He got me a pony 3 Christmases ago and for my birthday he took me and the family with Luka, Luki, Gumi and SEEU to Disney world! It was so much fun!

"Let's go! Guards please put these in the car! IA put on your coat dear!" Miku came to me and pulled on my coat over my uniform. The guards appeared and took my stuff to go to Cousin Lukas house! I hope we can make cookies and drink coffee!

_**Thank you~ Please read and review^.^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Thank you for the support for this story! Sorry I have not updated been busy with collage and now summer classes to get ahead! But I will try to update as fast as possible!**_

_**Sorry for any misspellings and such!**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid only the story;)**_

Heavenly Blue

Chapter 4

Ritsu~

Hear I go again on my fucken own… well not really Rin is with me. We walked side by side like little best friends to Luka's house. Rin was a bit tense and I just rolled my eyes. I hate Akaito and this job and just about everything. I hope the money he is offering is worth it because well I hate my job and Teto.

"Rin like calm down with your tense shit it is making me very angry." I harassed her as she turned to me and smiled into her white fluffy coat, which I gave to her for her birthday. She looked nervous like as if we had to strip for a bunch of collage guys or something. It's a little girl we have to become best friends with and protect her from that psycho.

"Ritsu, this is serious stuff where dealing with a girl that is wanted by that psycho path!" Rin whispered as we stood in front of Luka's home sweet home. I giggled wickedly, this is not the first time we handled a psycho path.

"Act natural before I shank you…"

Rin sighted as she knocked on the door. We waited and waited and…fucken waited… I lifted my fist about to punch the door open when someone finally opened the door. A tall, lean muscle, boy thing stood in front of us with short teal hair…this is not Miku. Unless Miku has also gone psycho and hacked her long beautiful teal hair off, I would blame Akaito for this and he will die.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed leaning against the door like some type of prostitute, he had black skinny jeans, black converse, white dress up shirt and a teal tie. So this is the University kid…nothing compared to Lenny…what the hell! I mentally bitch slap myself as I stood there my eyes glaring at this thing called collage kid.

"Get your ug— "I began to say but Rinny cut my ass up.

"What the hell Mikuo! Get your skinny pale ass out of our way where hear to meet Miku not you, you damn ugly gross vegetable with acid!" Rin yelled pushing the skinny pale ass who is a damn vegetable with acid out of the way. He chuckled darkly enjoying the moment and stood back as we entered.

I have learned something new, Rin sucks at offenses…and Mikuo is a sadist…

"Rin! Ritsu! Come in please where in the kitchen with the girls!" Miku gracefully yelled at us. I swear she should work at Dinseyworld as a princess or something. Miku is too kind to be in the mafia business but then we are glad she is with us; she controls Akaito when he is in his blood thirsty rampage.

We walked into the small kitchen where the girls sat at the table, Gumi sat eating carrots like a manic, Seeu was there playing cat and this pink and blonde hair girl sat there laughing as she drew pictures.

"Hello Miku, how are you Gumi and Seeu?" Rin asked as she unbuttoned her jacket, Mikuo watched her as she did that, what is this work, where's the porn music? I stepped next to her blocking his view and giving him my deadliest glare, he put his hands up in defeat.

"Greatttttt!" Gumi answered, I'm annoyed now.

"MEOW!" Seeu meowed as she jumped from her seat; I'm going to die now.

"Excellent thank you Rin, now ladies this is Ia, our new close member of the family!" Miku informed us as we sat down on empty child chairs. My ass is going to hurt after this. Mikuo leaned against the wall as Ia drew him. Rin looked over at her drawing, he looked like a leek, ironic don't you think.

"Hello Rin! Ritsu I like your hair it's very red like aunt Teto and uncle Akaito!" Ia said smiling brightly. I tried to smile but it died so I said nothing. I hate Teto my stupid sister… so anything with her cursed name makes me raise hell.

"Yes it is! Ritsu is a bit shy but Rin is the belle of the ball!" Miku giggled as she drank some tea. She smiled at me to remain calm but how can I when I'm a freak to my own sister.

"Oh Miku not really I'm just a happy person!" Rin blushed red not realizing my depression; Ia smiled and began to draw her next to Mikuo.

"Of course she is, she is like an orange. Big, bright and sweet!" Mikuo laughed as he left out the door. I could hear Ted and…someone else speaking as the door slam shut.

"I'M NOT BIG!" Rin yelled back at him, Mikuo laughed outside the door, Ia laughed at the situation, I think this job is going to be easy. Miku nodded to herself feeling relived that everything is turning out fine.

Luka~

I sat in the park alone waiting for Akaito. Knowing him he was late, again. I sat there in an antique bench in my uniform as the wind blew through my hair. This is a pain in the ass I have to meet the girls before I go and get my revenge…

Meiko and Kaito tell me to be patient and to calm down that this will be a piece of cake, but in my gut I feel so knotted. I have to tell Akaito my feeling, but like always he likes to take a walk in the park when we talk. He says it helps him feel the environment and the spirits around him, to help him think and become a science man. Akaito is a strange one no wonder Miku fell for him…hell I fell for the Joker who as well is rather strange…

"Hello sweet pink tuna, "a sweet angelique voice said as I turned to meet it. This is not Akaito…he doesn't call me tuna but Luka or Laky.

There stood two girls one with pale blond hair and colorful tips in a black Lolita dress and holding a voodoo bunny. The other had half blonde and half brown hair, her bangs on the brown side had yellow, blue and red strips, to finish it off she had a black shiny cyber dress.

"Can I help you?" I asked getting up to see them much more closely the wind blew harder that I stepped a little forward. My breath escaped my lungs as I realized these two angels where the demons of the Joker. I stepped back startled, memories rushed in like cold water in a freezing day.

"Hello mommy, it has been a long time!" Galaco purred as I turned to run from my destiny but to only meet Oliver with his yellow bird pet as Dell sneaked from behind me and covered my mouth with a white towel with…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the continue support! Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**I will try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid just the story~**_

Heavenly Blue

Chapter 5

Akaito~

Listening to some classical music, the music of geniuses, my driver stopped in front of the lovely park. The park where I decided my destiny, the park where I met Miku, the park where I killed my first man and the park where I proposed to my sweet Miku, such lovely memories.

Luka asked me to meet her hear in this special place I like to call my "soul sucker". Why, well this is where I do my very intense thinking and little Luka loves this bench. The old fashion thing, when she sits her pink hair dances with the wind like cotton candy.

Little tuna fish love is like my little sister that I never had. Luka is special in my family keeping her and Ia safe is my priority. Yes, I want to murder Joker and rule 100% the Underworld but she is more important like my doll Miku. The smiles, laughs, great food and memories are irreplaceable. Miku as well will have me slathered like a pig if something would to happen to our small knit family, especially to her soul sister Luka, that was not caused by natural causes.

I stepped out of the black car to the afternoon breeze, I love walking in the park. It is the best thing a man with such an extreme mind like myself can do to keep sane.

"Sir, I do not see Lady Luka," my super badass body guard notified me as he held the door open. I clicked my tongue and looked at my watch, the one my leeky baby doll gave to me for my birthday, shit what the hell?

"Well Luka should be hear she is out of work and she doesn't just leave without reminding me that I am a lazy ass…" I said as I walked to the bench, my blood began to boil not hot soup boil but like cooking acid boil. Luka never does that, she is too considerate and knowing my temper she will be much kinder like a fairy in those child fairy tales.

About to raise hell I looked at the floor, just because I felt like looking at the damn ground I find a small ring. The ring had a pink diamond with a silver band it just lay there on the dirty ground like as if it where trash. How sad?

I slowly picked it up to exam the lovely thing…inside the band was this nice cursive handwriting it carved," _My Butterfly_." I read out loud as my body guard shifted his feet next to me.

"Fucken shit…" I mumbled to myself, more like cursed myself, as I placed that damn thing from hell in my coat pocket.

"Sir…?" My body guard asked as I rushed into the black car, "Hell fell upon us Drake, get everyone to headquarters we must prepare for war," I ordered as I went inside the car grabbing my bloody scarf. Drake ordered the driver and began to make the desperate calls; Miku is really going to slather me.

Luki~

"Hello?" I answered the random call as I got on the train in Berlin, Germany. I looked like an assassin dressed in black with a suitcase that had Akaito's new toy. People on the streets ignored the pale man with pink hair that had a foreign accent. They passed by like zombies; I didn't care much as long as they don't bother me I am okay with my cup of tea.

Akaito, the psycho boss I have sent me to get his "special" shipment for him, why, because I let my temper get to me. The toy was a red gun; I ignored looking at anything else but the color since I don't give a damn. I sighted as the caller said nothing, the train security hollered people inside and out. I gracefully jumped inside and went to find my seat.

"Luki…" Miku's gentle voice was heard, finally someone spoke. I closed the compartment and sat down setting the case next to me.

"I'm on my way if you're asking where I am, is Ia okay?" I asked without flinching or caring as I removed my leather gloves. I stretched out my long pale fingers, damn I am dead tired. When I get home sake is going to bring me back from the dead.

"Ia, she is fine with Ritsu and Rin. They get along well…" Miku answered quickly, I raised an eyebrow wondering why did "confident" Miku sound so…_afraid_. I sat back and ran my fingers through my medium pink length hair, it became wavy on the ends, I hate it. I felt like a damn Vogue model, Akaito always teases me about it.

"Well? What is the matter then? You sound like Luka when she told me she was knocked up by that damn asshole." I said as I listened to Miku's reaction.

"Don't say that about Luka! You damn asshole!" Miku exploded I can hear her crying as she spoke; I turned pale like a damn vampire, my whole soul turned like the North Pole minus the Santa Claus and elf's with the lame wooden presents.

"Where is Luka," I asked my voice sounded like the dead, Miku began to cry more, shit.

"He took her…"

I dropped my phone, son of…

Rin~

"Come in Ritsu, let me make coffee!" I yelled as I walked into the small apartment, I went to put the coffee pot on the stove. Ritsu walked in with the box of cookies Ia gave us as a present, she went to the same spot as this morning to sit. I laughed and sat next to her setting my keys down.

"We did good! Ia is amazing!" I laughed as Ritsu glared at me. Her red flaming hair around her face looked like blood.

"Yes, good thing we put up the alarm, sensors and cameras so we can keep track on them." Ritsu answered opening the box of cookies.

"Yeah!" I jumped up to make the coffee, at that moment the door opened and my brother and…_him _walked in.

"Hi Rin and…" Len said as he stopped in front of the kitchen entrance, Mikuo stood next to him as he watched me make coffee. His eyes watched me like a damn predator, I felt like a bunny! I kind of like…NEVER MIND NEVER!

"Hey your back! This is Ritsu a friend of mine from work! WHY DID YOU BRING THAT ANIMAL IN HEAR!" I yelled glaring at Len for bringing Mikuo of all people; I walked by and set the coffee for Ritsu and I. He knows I hate this asshole who put gum on my precious hair!

"Oh, hi Ritsu I'm Len, "Len introduce himself ignoring my stupid ass, but Ritsu ignored him as she sipped her coffee. Yes! Victory I love Ritsu!

"Hey Rinny, I'm gonna sleep over so…let me sleep in your room…" Mikuo purred towards me, I turned as Len elbowed him. Mikuo laughed as they both turned to go into Len's room, I rolled my eyes.

"Men… ARE STUPID!"

"But you like it!" Mikuo yelled back as he came to the kitchen to take off his white dress up shirt.

"What the hell! Get your ugly leek ass away from hear you damn prostitute with teal hair and an ugly body!" I yelled at him as I stood and threw my keys at him. Len appeared and pulled him in to his room by the ear.

"We have to finish this debate outline Mikuo and get naked in your house not mine also stop messing with my sister," Len said in a monotone voice.

"You know you like it Rinny!" Mikuo laughed at me as Len closed the door. That damn animal! How can he get naked in front of Ritsu and I like a damn whore! Ah! He makes me so angry!

"What a jerk!" I exploded one last time as I sat down to sip my own coffee.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, your brother has a nice ass," Ritsu commented as she sipped some more coffee. I laughed and shook my head, great.

Luka~

I woke up in a four post bed with black curtains and black with purple covers. The lace on the covers scratched my skin as I sat up. I felt a little dizzy but I felt un injured.

"My butterfly, why did you escape?" I hear a deep voice from the shadows, my heart died in its place as I realized who spoke to me. I looked down at my legs as they shook in fear, I wasn't wearing my uniform but a black satin dress that hugged my curves, I felt like a slut. I wanted to puke. Why was scared, what can this monster do to me that he has already done.

"You're insane, that's why…" I answered closing my eyes; I didn't want to see him, never. I tried to picture everyone as we sat down and ate whatever Miku decided to make for Christmas. I can picture Ia laughing and playing with my hair. I remember Mikuo and Luki fighting for the best seat to play video games and Akaito harassing Luki about his hair. I want that back, but I made a mistake and that is called love.

"Oh what a sad thing to say…to the father of that precious child," He chuckled; I shivered as I felt him come close to me. I can feel his long pale fingers slither down my arm like a venomous snake from hell. I wanted to run away and be with Ia, take her away… The heat of skin touching skin made me want to just jump in hot boiling water to relieve the cold inside me.

"Don't touch me…" I mumbled as I bit my tongue as his fingers trailed up to my neck…

"You are mine…Luka… and you can't take her away from me," He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickled my neck as his fingers went through my hair. I opened my eyes to meet his ice blue eyes, his purple hair down at his side longer than before, he looked like a Lord of Darkness dressed in all black with his pale skin. That purple demon watched me as I watched him; we challenged each other with just our sight.

I remembered how I fell for him once upon a time when I was so young and naive. I thought that love can change people and my life will be like a fairy tale. But those stories of true love and happily ever after never taught me of the pain to love someone so cruel. The pain to love someone so much that you where blinded into darkness thinking he can change. I remembered how I came to hate him.

"Never." I said without flinching, he sat back and watched me like a zoo animal. I felt disgusted, I am stronger and I will defeat him. I will fulfill my mission to eliminate him forever. I am brave and I am no longer afraid, my love for him has died a long time ago.

"Let's see who wins, yes?" He challenged as he stood above me, I looked up at him with my own cold blue eyes.

"My love, I won't fall that easily," I smirked; as I sat back making my hair come to my side showing my leg from the side of the black satin dress. One thing I learned from being a stripper, all is fair to get what you want.


End file.
